The principal objective of the work proposed here is an evaluation of macroscopically oriented multilamella lipid bilayer samples as model systems for the study of membrane related problems. Oriented multilamella samples of dipalmitoyl, dimyristoyl, and dilauryl-phosphatidylcholine have been produced in our laboratory at various water concentrations and some physical studies have been carried out. These include a forced Rayleigh scattering study to measure the fluidity of water between the bilayers and a Brillouin study to measure the elastic properties of dipalmitoyl-lecithin. In addition, oriented multilamella samples have been produced of dipalmitoyl-lecithin containing antibiotics, chlorophyll-A, cholesterol, and beta-carotene. We propose studying the polarized Raman spectra of pure lipid-water systems to test existing models for the conformational and orientational properties of the lipid and to determine the extent of the new information that can be obtained from this type of spectroscopy. We also propose studying either the resonant enhanced or normal polarized Raman spectra of biologically significant materials dissolved in the multilamella. This would include both the materials mentioned above and also various heme proteins such as cytochrome-c, cytachrome-b5, and cytochrome oxidase. The feasibility of maintaining macroscopic orientation of the lipid multilamella while cooling the samples to cryogenic temperatures will be investigated. If practical, this will facilitate spectroscopic study of materials that are photochemically unstable at room temperature.